Combos
Combos motherfvcker, do you use them? Well, if you are a fighter you definitely should be using them. What a combo is, like in every game, is a series of strikes (using skillls) at the end of which you can see a combo marker appear, and that shows that you have done extra dmg. So basically in order to get this hit bonus, you need to use a certain set of skills in the proper order The main, and i guess basic fighter combo is: Bash,' ''Leg Bash,'' '''Head Bash (in this order). This combo takes 150 OD to do, it delivers a nice amount of damage (lvl1 bash ~ 600 dmg + lvl4 leg bash ~ 1.8k + lvl6 head bash ~ 2.3k)'*'. Now, lvling these skills up is necessary. I advise not lvling the 'Bash' but going for at least lvl3 'Leg Bash' and lvl3 'Head Bash. '''* Note that i am using a sarissa+6 with 172 dmg and I am usualy buffed to 319 physical attack with around 55 Strength and standard Dexterity for a lvl30 fighter (about 20 or so). Note: '''The damage you deal is affected by a few things, primarily your ''Physical damage'' (weapon+passives+buffs), ''Strength'' (which will increase the range in which you will do damage (ex. with 10 str you will do between 400 and 600 dmg on a certain weapon, with 50 str you will do 600-800 on the same weapon - this is an approximation, just understand how it works)) and ''Dexterity'' (increases the rate of hard hits which boost your dmg by a lot; it basically allows you to hit more often with the upper part of your damage range and it gives you hard hits which do double of what your range normaly is). The combos will work at lower lvls, but i still think its best you get at least lvl3 on ''Head'' and'' Leg Bash''. You will get more damage that way (obviously). Also there are 2 more 'partial' combos and those are: ''Bash'' + ''Head Bash'' and ''Bash'' + ''Leg Bash'', both of which derive from the basic 3 hit combo listed above. The second combo would be only ''Leg Bash'' + ''Head Bash''. Yes it looks like the first one, but this takes 100 OD which you will build up sooner then 150 (think about it :p), so you can use this to execute a swift punishment on a mob (or player). The dmg is not as high as when using the full combo, it will be around 1.3 and 1.8k for me. All the dmg numbers that i give are for full frontal attack, an attack from the back will give you epic dmg. The mob I used for mesuring is Stone Army is Sangent ruins, since I famed them a lot, of course, damage will vary depending on the mobs physical defence (ex. spirits in UDR). The first 2 combos work well on all fighter weapon types (though i haven't tested all weapons really, but i assume it works), but the next I've found doesn't work on spears (or its just hard to get it to work). '''NOTE: My char is a male fighter, it seems that abilities with certain weapons are better for some races then others. Thanks to a data comparison with a very kind fellow fighter (gnome) it has been established that altough human male fighters can't easily do this combo with spears, gnomes can. On the other hand, this combo is easy to pull off with an axe for a male fighter but difficult for an axe wielding gnome. The third combo (you need to press the keys quickly in order for this to work, especially on a spear) is one that i dont particularly like, its Round Sweep +'' Head Bash. I have 'Round Sweep' lvl6, its a very cool skill to have (lots of dmg on everything that surrounds you, not to mention surprising someone who is sneaking behind you, you dont even have to turn around to smack him), but its hard to find a combo with it. This combo gives about 1k dmg, followed by 800dmg, and it works well on an axe (I used my bhuj). Though I strongly disadvise this combo as your primary combo (I just genuinly dont like it and prefer the first 2).'*''' *''' I wrote this whole page before i reclassed and now that my build is about done i can say that i have completely dropped ''Sweep'' from a full frontal DPS build as the ''Bash'' combo produces more damage and this '''Sweep + Head Bash combo is simply not effective enough (its far from a Hide + Sweep or Hide ''+ ''Guard Crush combo). Now, Round Sweep is an awesome skill, and shouldnt be dismissed because it can't get a combo easily. It can be used very effectively if you have Charge. I have only ever had charge lvl1 but it adds a lot of dmg. If you do Charge and then Round Sweep you spread mayham all over your field of reach (you can do about 2k dmg to everything around you). THIS ISN'T REALLY A COMBO, THERE IS NO BONUS, BUT IT DELIVERS LOTS OF DMG. Guard Crush is a skill that will allow you to break someones guard if they are shielding themselves from you. Its very effective when combined with Hide Attack (thief) although both should be used in the enemies back. It will also combo with Sweep or with Leg Bash + Head Bash the combo being Guard Crush + Leg Bash + Head Bash (it wont combo with Bash for some reason). Pierce is a great skill that allows for a lot of damage thanks to the fact that it ignores a certain percentage of the enemies defence. It can be comboed with Sweep, or with the Bash combo (Pierce + Bash combo). As you can see, its a skill used to start a combo. Hard Blow is a very strong blow with significant knockback that will allow you to push back enemies. Damage is quite high for this skill. Its a finishing move, but im not exaclty certain how and what it can be comboed with, although im sure that if you have this skill you know what to do with it since you're a lvl34 fighter in that case. Combos with reclass skills This is what I hope will bring my fighter to a whole new level of awesomeness, alas I dont have a lot of information about this yet, and i will try to add combos to this part of the page as I get them. NOTE: Lawful '''characters cannot reclass to thief. Either change your alignement doing side quests or by buying an item from the royal shop that allows you to do this. Neutral characters cannot be priests. '''Chaotic characters can be priests, thieves and fighters but there are certain benefits to being a lawful fighter such as an increase in damage from Sweep as a lawful fighter and SUPER ARMOUR EFFECT from Overuse. This part of the page is about combos that are made with non fighter skills, such as Hide Attack (thief) or Stun Smash (priest). Hide Attack (thief) +'' Round Sweep (fighter). This is one of the best combos in the game due to the high damage it deals (around 10K with a reasonable amount of damage (~300 phys attack)). This combo is for a 'BACKSTAB' fighter and not for a full frontal fighter since Hide only deals extra damage from the enemies sides and even more from the back of the enemy. 'Hide Attack' (thief) + 'Guard Crush' (fighter). Another skill for 'BACKSTAB' dps fighters. Similar to the previous skill, gives a massive damage boost with when used on the enemies back. It is speculated that this combo gives higher damage to the enemy but note that Round Sweep delivers damage to multiple targets easily (since its an AoE) whereas Guard Crush is similar to a bash. (again massive damage, 10K+ is certainly achievable with 300+ physical attack) Also 'Stun Smash' (priest) is very cool to have and thanks to newly recieved information from a kind reader is able to make a combo with any bash. It will stun your opponent for a certain amount of time so that you can deliver some good dmg. The combo in this instacne would be 'Stun Smash' + any bash (or bash combo). This skill will also work with 'Sweep' and it provides some nice damage with it. (not nearly like hide but its will allow frontal damage) 'Stun Smash' is vastly used by '''BACKSTAB' fighters to allow them to reach the enemies back and use a hide attack combo since this stuns the enemy for 3-4 seconds and restricts their movement and actions (they are sitting ducks for 4 seconds basically). NOTE: '''Not all mobs can be stunned, some are immune to the effect! There is also ''Warzen Blow'' (thief) which will give you extra dmg upon de-buffing your opponent. It might be possible to use this after a'' '''Leg Bash + 'Head Bash' combo, since this combo deminishes movement speed of the opponent, which is techinally a de-buff. Finishing it off with a 'Warzen Blow' seems like an excellent idea. So the combo would be any bash combo (look at previous paragraph for combos 1 and 2) + 'Warzen Blow.'''* *''' Highly ineffective, it simply adds another bash to your combo, it really isnt as good of a combo as it sounds. '''NOTE: If you are willing to try it out, please take at least lvl3 of these skills, since combos won't always work on lvl1 skills! If you know more about this, and I'm sure lots of people do, please comment on the page, giving me the combo, so that I may put it here (and use it personally :D). Fighter support This is mostly just advice for all dps (damage per second) or just damager fighters in general about what skills they should get from other and their own class. NOTE: This is my opinion, I don't claim that there aren't other skills and things usefull for fighters, this is just what I've found and used so far. ANOTHER NOTE: The skills here are for damagers (dps-ers) not tanks, so there will be no defence skills listed, if you are a tank, use defence skills regardless of the skill list below. As far as I see it, there are 2 types of dps fighters and they are BACKSTAB fighter and FULL FRONTAL dps fighter. the advantages of a BACKSTAB fighter are highly damaging skills but at the cost of having to look for the enemies back or forming some sort of aggro control. FULL FRONTAL dps fighters have the advantage of taking their enemies head on but this means they have to have strong defence so that they are able to control aggro and direct it towards themselves (acting as a half tank). The key to being a FULL FRONTAL fighter solving the problem of defence vs Desperado (descibed below). #'Damage skills *'''''Attack Aura (priest) is a must in my opinion, it will raise your physical dmg, making every hit stronger, and thats exactly what you need. It uses 5 MP, all fighters can afford this skill. Idealy you wouldnt have to take this skill, but you would always need a priest present who has it t cast it on you (this isnt the case on the EU server at least). *''Desperado'' (fighter) is a very cool skill. It will raise your physical dmg but reduce your physical defence. If you have a priest with you or a very good, highly forged armor, you can use this all the time (just ask the priest to cast a defence aura on you, ex. Protection or Mass Protect). I have seen many high level fighters use this non stop, since they have very good armor. NOTE: '''I have mediocre armour due to the fact that i dont use forge guards and my gear doesnt go much higher than +5 when it comes to armour. I have managed to solve the problem of low defence from ''Desperado'' using ''Physical Defence Increase'' (priest) and combining it with ''Physical Defence Increase'' (fighter) with ''Overuse'' and ''Protection'' aura. I currently have about 660 physcal defence while using Desperado. Ideally you would have strongly forged gear to prevent your defence being annuled by desperados (but this means +7 gear, if you can make). *Physical Attack Increase (passive)' (fighter) will raise your physical dmg (no sht Sherlock O.o) 2. '''Defence skills' *''Physical Defence Increase (passive)' is a skill that both priests and fighters have and they are separate skills!!! meaning they will stack and you can have the effect of both if you transfer the skill from priest to fighter. This has been a great skill for me due to the fact that I use '''Overuse and Protection that increase your defence using a percentage multiplier that takes into account your base defence and this skill raises the base defence giving me more defence from my aura and Overuse. * Overuse (fighter) is a great skill from the fighters defencive tree as it will provide a great defence boost without the added cost of reducing your physical damage (like Defence Stance does). The cost howerever is half of your HP...it will take away 10 percent of your HP every 10 seconds over the course of 60 seconds. Leveling this skill will increase the defence you get and the recast time but not the skills duration. This skill is great for Lawful fighters since it gives SUPER ARMOUR EFFECT which is basically Divine Armour for the duration of Overuse (you wont be staggered or stopped by enemy hits). Divine ''or ''Super armour in this case, is a great way to make sure nothing interrupts your combos and you can also cast without being interrupted (so nothing stops you from healing/buffing). *''Sacred barrier ''(priest) is a fantastic skill that will give you a barrier for a certain amount of damage (600 for lvl3). This basically means that you have 600 HP more. For the duration of this buff (1 min) you wont recieve any damage until youve recieved enough damage to break the barrier and then you will start taking damage again. At higher levels this skill can cover over 1000 damage which is baiscally a boost of 1000 HP which isnt something you should disregard. However getting this skill requires playing a priest to at least lvl35. The buff will disappear if the damage cap is broken or if 1 minute runs out. 3. ' Healing skills' *''Make Medicine ''(thief) is the best heal for a fighter. It allows you to store 6 theig potions that will heal you for a certain percentage of your HP. Lvl1 and lvl7 are different only in recast time, not in the amount healed (so lvl1 and lvl7 will heal you the same!)/ There is no cast time, this can be used mid fight, while being hit. *''Middle Heal ''(priest) is a great heal to have if you have time to cast it. Recovers a ton of HP but it requires you to move away from the battle (unless you have'' Divine or 'Super armour), take a moment to cast (cast time is quite long) and you can recover about 800 HP with this skill on lvl4 and very weak '''Piety. It costs 24 MP on a fighter which means you cannot use it often without camping. *''Heal ''(priest) is also a healing skill that uses less MP and provides less HP. Lower cast time than Middle Heal is a big plus, but the lower HP gain is a big minus. Choosing this skill or Middle Heal is a matter of preferance. Reclassed heals are good to have since they can allow more skill points for attack skills rather than putting points on Self Heal. Grandfathering Self Heal is also a good idea to provide yourself with more skill points. *''Self Heal ''(fighter) is a great skill for when you are low on HP, I advise a lvl5 self heal, though it will take a lot of skill points away from the attack skills. But you won't do a lot of dmg if you are dead!! There is no cast time, so you can use it in the middle of a fight. It uses only 10 MP. In my opinion this is a great heal for beginner fighters who havent reclassed yet. * Regeneration ''(priest) is a great way to counter the negative effects of ''Overuse. It will give you about 150 - 200 hp every 5 seconds after being casted. Its an instacast skill, and it takes 15 MP to use. It takes some getting used to since once you cast it, you have to wait 5 seconds for it to kick in (usualy I use Stun if im in trouble and give regen some time to start working). NOTE: All priest heals depend a lot on Piety. The more Piety you have, the more effective the heal will be. 4. Debuffs and aggro control ''' *Provoke' (fighter) will allow you to provoke an enemy towards you, grabbing aggro from other members of your party. I highly recommend to have this skill, lvl1 is more than enough. Especially good for newer fighters who need to progress as this allows for tactics in boss battles (such as 1 person kites, the fighters pulls 1 mob and takes it on - this way you can kill 100 mobs in the boss battle taking them on 1 on 1). Great for '''FULL FRONTAL' fighters. *''Decoy'' (thief) is an excellent skill for BACKSTAB to use due to their low physical defence. It will create a decoy that mobs will attack, turning their backs on you. This provides a great window for you to use a Hide Attack combo and deal devastating damage. *''Armour Melt ''(mage) is used to reduce physical defence of the opponent (its classed as a de-buff), and can be formidable with any of the listed combos, especially with combos that include Warzen Blow (as it gives additional dmg on de-buffed targets). *''Binds'' (mage) are very useful to prevent an enemies movements or actions or both at the same time. These skills have a cast time, and must be aimed, its not enough to target the enemy (its similar to using ice burst, but the circle of damage is very small). 5. Ranged skills *''Shockwave'' ''(fighter) can be effective and is scaled with physical damage. I cant say much since ive never used this skill. *''Magic Missle'' '''(mage) appears to be a great skill to have as it scales with physcal damage and will do about 2k or more dmg when used with about 280-300 physcal attack. *Invest Flame/Ice/Earth/Air''' (mage) allows you to cast fire from your weapon for a certain amount of time that increases with the skills level. The recast on this skill is awful, you can use this skill once every 5 mintues or so, perhaps even more. The damage is rather nice due to this skill scaling with physical damage but there is bonus damage for magic damage. To use this skill, fighters usualy use a Spirit knife or a Medium dagger or a Heat sword since they all provide both magical and physical damage. To the readers Thanks for reading, and if you feel like I left something out, or made a mistake, feel free to comment below and tell me what I did wrong, I will gladly change it. I made this page in order to help new fighters decide where to put their skill points and also maybe give some ideas to higher lvl fighters. There are a lot of people out there with much better combos than me (RESPECT MY AUTHORITAAAAH ^^), so be sure to ask any good fighters for their opinion. I hope this has been helpfull. If you have any suggestions, aslo find me in the game on the EU server. Sincerely, Idrys Ap3x Category:Fighter Skills